


Mistletoe and Murphy's Law

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Christmas, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Kono Ships It, M/M, Mistletoe, Murphy's Law, Ohana, POV Kono, Spoilers for s07e10, Surprise Ending, Team as Family, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Kono came into work early this morning to decorate the office and put up mistletoe all over the bullpen. To her consternation, she had ended up under the mistletoe more than Steve or Danny had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the idea of Kono putting up mistletoe in the office and this "sneak peek" of Kono walking in on Steve and Danny that was released for 7.10: https://alohaspaceman.tumblr.com/post/152414387546/plenkov-editing-h50-hawaiifive0hawaiifive0cbs
> 
> I also refer to the "pick a base" scene from 7.08.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Steve and Danny are conveniently single.

Kono sighed to herself as she finished filling out her final form of the day. Her plan, which had admittedly been a bit lazy, had not worked to her expectations.

Kono loved Christmas, and nobody had decorated the Five-0 offices despite the fact that it was early December. While she was shopping for wreaths, lights, and miniature Christmas trees to give the office a bit of holiday cheer, she _may_ have spotted some mistletoe. And she _may_ have bought a ridiculous amount of the plant in hopes that a certain pair would get caught under it.

She hadn't thought Steve and Danny would need an elaborate set-up to get together. Just a friendly nudge, especially after Danny had basically said Steve could kiss him several weeks ago. So, Kono came into work early this morning to decorate the office and put up mistletoe all over the bullpen.

To her consternation, she had ended up under the mistletoe more than Steve or Danny had.

The first time was with Chin, who laughed and kissed her on the cheek, saying, "You're my cousin, and you're married."

Lou chuckled when she ended up under the mistletoe with him, kissing her on the cheek and patting her back in a companionable manner. He shook his head and commented on the irony of the two married people in the office ending up under the mistletoe together.

Sadly, Danny only ended up under the mistletoe with Lou. They both appeared wide-eyed when Chin pointed this out to them and slowly backed away. Nobody felt like arguing that they had to kiss when they were so clearly weirded out by the idea.

Kono turned to the final page, shaking her head as she thought of how disastrously her scheme had turned out. Normally, Danny was always standing next to Steve and practically hanging off of his shoulder, but today, for some reason, Steve and Danny stood a few feet away from each other at all times. Leave it to them to finally develop a sense of personal space just when it would be least convenient.

Kono glanced up when she heard a knock on the door and saw her cousin standing in the doorway. "Hey, Chin."

Chin smiled at her gently. "Hey, Kono." He entered her office, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat on the chair in front of her desk. "You know, I was wondering who could have put up all this mistletoe this morning. And then, I realized it must have been you."

Kono shrugged. "I thought the office could use some holiday decoration." It was true, but it wasn't the whole truth.

Chin nodded. "That was a lot of mistletoe, though. And I don't think you were trying to hook up Danny and Lou."

Kono giggled at the idea of Danny and Lou and wrote out her signature on the form. "Are you here to tell me to stop?"

"Not exactly. I mean, it _has_ been seven years."

Kono looked up at her cousin. "And it's not like there's been that many times when they were both single. I just want them to be happy."

Chin frowned in thought. "Maybe they will be able to figure it out for themselves." He paused, mouth twisting as he considered the alternative. "One can only hope."

"I wasn't going to do anything really intrusive, Chin." At his look of disbelief, she rolled her eyes. "At least not yet. I might escalate things if they aren't together by Valentine's Day."

Chin laughed. "If the status quo is still in force by February, I might join in on that plan." He rose from the chair, and Kono gathered her papers and did the same.

They exited her office together. "I'll hold you to that. I'm gonna drop these forms off with Steve, and then I'll meet you at your car in a little bit." Chin and Kono had planned to do some Christmas shopping together after work.

"Sounds good." Chin left, and Kono made her way towards Steve's office.

Her eyebrows rose when she entered the door and saw Danny's hand on Steve's lower back. This was a far cry from their odd lack of touching earlier today, and it was different than their normal touching. This seemed strangely... intimate. Kono stood still, watching them curiously.

"You think they noticed?" Danny asked.

"Not a clue," Steve replied. "And you said I couldn't be subtle." Kono could tell from her boss's tone of voice that Steve was smirking.

"Well, it is a first for you. But I do think it was a good thing that we avoided standing too close today."

Steve was definitely grinning. "Only cause you know you can't resist me."

Danny was probably rolling his eyes. "Like it's not the same for you, too."

"Mmm, true. I might have ended up kissing you a little too long if we got caught under the mistletoe."

 _Wait, what?_ "Well, we wouldn't want that." Judging by Danny's flirtatious tone of voice, he would obviously want that.

Kono cleared her throat and fought to maintain a neutral expression as Danny removed his hand from Steve's lower back and they turned around to face her. They attempted to act like nothing was going on, but they both looked like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I just came by to drop off these forms," Kono said, gesturing with the hand that held the forms. She tilted her head in false confusion. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "No. Danny and I were just talking." His words might have been convincing if she hadn't seen them talking about kissing a few seconds ago. And if Danny weren't blushing. _Cute._

Kono shrugged, handing the forms to Steve. "Whatever you say, boss." She allowed a massive smile to overtake her face once she had turned around and was strutting out of the office.

Kono was looking forward to telling Chin everything once she met him outside. He would probably be pleased that he was right. _I guess they didn't need a nudge after all._


End file.
